Mis memorias
by ale.23
Summary: Gruñi ante la molesta luz del sol, use mi brazo derecho el cual estaba extrañamente vendado como algunas partes de mi cuerpo, de un momento a otro escuche una voz que se me hacia familiar, -hasta que al fin despiertas-gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía aquella burlona voz ahi la vi, desde la ventana donde salían aquellos molestos rayos de sol se encontraba ella -¿quien eres tu?-
1. ¿quien eres tu?¿quien soy yo?

**Ejem...1,2,3 ¿alguien le esto? como sea...¡una peq explicacion ante de q comienzen! ;)**

_ESTA LETRA ES UNA MEMORIA_

ESTA LETRA ES LA NORMAL SOLO LA QUERIA PONER AQUI :P LOL

* * *

><p>Abri lentamente mis ojos,<p>

sin mucho animo,

gracias a la molesta luz del sol,

gruñi,

use mi brazo derecho el cual estaba extrañamente vendado al igual que algunas partes de mi cuerpo... para tapar mis ojos,

de un momento a otro escuche una voz que se me hacia familiar...

-hasta que al fin despiertas...-

gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía aquella burlona voz,

ahí la vi,

desde la ventana donde salían aquellos molestos rayos de sol se encontraba una mujer,sentada observandome con dulzura,

la mire un momento no parecía mala...

pero...

-¿quien eres tu?- mi voz resonó en aquella habitación -¿donde estoy? ¿quien...

eres?-

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar cada una de mis preguntas, pero rápidamente lo oculto con una sonrisa...

-lo siento, que mala educada he sido de mi parte,mi nombre es Momoko...Momoko Akatsumi-

Momoko...¿donde habre escuchado ya ese nombre?

me resultaba raramente familiar...

-entonces...-la escuche con atención-no recuerdas nada de lo que paso...?-

**Miedo.**

su voz temblaba,

pero, ¿a que le teme?

no supe que hacer mas que responder su pregunta

-no lo recuerdo-

¿acaso deberia recordar algo?

¿acaso olvide algo importante?

no lo sabia...¿que es lo que olvide?

No pude evitar que preguntas inundaran mi cabeza,

-¿quien...

soy?-

La mire fijamente esperando con anticipo alguna respuesta hacia todas mis dudas

abrió lentamente sus labios queriendo decir algo pero rápidamente los cerro,mientras parecía que reflexionaba algo,

suspiro,

y abrió nuevamente sus labios sin dudar esta vez, mientras nuestras miradas chocaron,

rosas...

sus ojos eran de un inusual color rosa,

sin embargo eso no fue lo que capto mi atención sino su mirada decidida y fuerte que parecían poder romper cualquier cosa,

_'hermosos'_

¿huh...?¿que estoy pensando? es mas...

siento como si se los hubiera dicho a alguien antes pero,¿a quien?

¿a quien exactamente se lo dije?

¡¿quien?!

-Brick.-

¿que?

la mire confundido un momento antes de que volviera hablar

-tu nombre es...Brick,Brick Him-

Brick...con que es era mi nombre,

al menos estoy un paso mas cerca de saber quien era yo,

-me gusta-

murmure mientras sonreía,

¿huh...?

¿acaso habra sido mi imaginación?

¿acaso ella...?

¿se ha...

sonrojado?

la mire curioso,algo que al parecer ella vio y me regreso la mirada pero esta vez con una sonrisa,

T-HUMP,T-HUMP

sentí como mi cara empezó arder y mi corazón latía sin control,

desvié mi mirada completamente rojo

¿que es esto?

¿que es lo que estoy experimentando justo en este momento...?

¿porque mi corazón reacciona así?

¿quien...eres tu?

¿quien eres...exactamente para mi?

¿porque...

estoy sintiendo esto por ti?

_'Te amo'_

* * *

><p><strong>Juju...¿me extrañaron? ¿no? bueno...im so foreveralone(?) jeje ¿les gusto?¿reviews?¿likes? :D<strong>


	2. te encontrare,aunque no se quien eres

¡HOLLLIISSS! peq explanation(?)

¡CUIDADO! ¡Son dos tipos de recuerdos! :)

_Te acosare hasta q me des un dulce(?)-ES EL PRIMER TIPO- el cual en otras palabras es mas 'bonito'_

Te acosare hasta q me des dulces(?)- ES EL SEGUNDO TIPO- este es mas "trajico"

un poco de explicacion abajo despues de TODA la lectura...si los hare sufrir :3

creo q solo lo puse una vez pero esto - significa palabra perdida osea q no pude escucharlo o no lo recuerda..aja algo asi

entonces si ya saben o leyeron esto...¡Continuen! bajo su propio riesgo :3 no me hago cargo de si les provoca daños mentales o de cualquier otro tipo(?) o.o

* * *

><p><em>'Te amo'<em>

_una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de un joven chica,_

_sus ojos brillaban,_

_y su sonrisa le causaba diferentes emociones en el,_

_mariposas..._

sus ojos se abrían mientras que observaba con horror la escena,

-aquello le provoco girar su cabeza hacia donde sus ojos veían

-.

_-acepto_

_-acepto_

su cuerpo actuó solo,

sus manos envolvieron algo o alguien

sintió un fuerte impacto contra su cuerpo pero poco le importo...

-,

_una sonrisa apareció_

**-¿-...?¿-?-**_  
><em>

intento sacudirlo un poco su mano temblaba tenia miedo.

Rojo,

su mano rápidamente se envolvió en un extraño liquido rojo...

y - ya no respondia

¡¿-?!

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Me desperté de golpe mi respiración se encontraba agitada y mis manos sudorosas

-fue...solo un sueño- me aferre a las delgadas y suaves sabanas que me cubrían, gire mi cabeza a la derecha,buscando algo o alguien...tal vez.

¿que estoy buscando?

o mejor dicho...

¿a quien?

Tenia miedo,

¡tenia miedo!

pero...¿a que?

se quedo quieto un momento...sabia que tenia miedo a algo pero, no sabia que...

¿a morir?

no...era algo diferente,

pero a la vez similar,

¿a que le temía?

_-Brick...- _

Escucho como alguien lo llamaba por reflejo giro su cabeza hacia la puerta pero nada...nadie estaba ahí.

-esa voz...- murmuro

Ya la había escuchado antes...¿donde la había escuchado?¡¿donde?!

-¿Quien...

eres?-

Sus palabras se desvanecieron en el aire, una por una...sin ser respondidas.

_una sonrisa apareció_

Era borrosa pero al menos era algo,

Ah...al fin lo descubrió,

por fin descubrió a que le tenia miedo...

su vista se fijo en la ventana que mostraba la oscura noche mientras una gentil briza rozaba su cabello...cerro los ojos,mientras que una pequeña lagrima se salia por su ojo,

abrio los ojos de nuevo mientras reflexionaba algo para luego suspirar,

Tenia miedo,

Si, que lo tenia...

Tenia tanto miedo,miedo...a perderte.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto nuevamente

pero no hubo respuesta alguna

se quedo en silcencio unos instantes y nuevamente hablo,

en un pequeño susurro casi inaudible,

-no se quien eres pero...

cerro los ojos mientras una sonrisa aparecia por su rostro

te encontrare.-

* * *

><p><strong>ehem...explicare un poco son 2 recuerdos diferentes pero estan relacionados uno con el otro sin embargo el no puede recordarlos del todo mas de lo que recordo en su sueño pero detras de esos 2 recuerdos hay una historia sobre que sucedio antes y un poco despues de que perdio la memoria...aja eso gracias por leer mi aburri explicacion :D si no entendieron algo mas solamente diganme ¿si? <strong>

**bn...¿les gusto?¿reviews?¿likes? :D**


End file.
